I Say a Little prayer for you
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Esta es la no tan clásica historia de amor de un ser divino de la mitología china enamorado perdidamente de un simple mortal, ese mortal que malhumorado, frío y serio ha llegado a cautivarlo en cuerpo y alma, rebasando más allá de los límites del amor.
1. Un dios enamorado

_**Hola...! nuevamente les traigo una historia de esta hermosa parejita a la que amo, es una historia llena de amor y humor, asi que espero les guste... :D**_

Es un nuevo día, en un departamento sencillo de la enorme ciudad de Japón, se ve como un malhumorado hombre de buena figura, y bellos pero firmes rasgos se peina frente al espejo, con su traje de camisa y corbata, se presta a dirigirse a su trabajo, lo que no se imagina este hombre es que detrás de él mientras bebe de su taza de café, alguien sonrojado con mirada enamorada lo está observando.

_-Se me hizo tarde… mierda, me multarán en la oficina,_ Se quejaba molesto el atractivo hombre de traje, mientras tomaba su maletín la divinidad de ropas ligeras que flotaba cerca de él, sonreía y no dejaba de admirarlo.

_-creo que debería conseguirme una novia o un despertador… _Murmuraba el hombre al guardar unos papeles en su maletín, al escuchar la radiante sonrisa del dios iba opacándose, sintiendo celos por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-¿Novia? Mejor es un despertador…_ Dijo molesto el dios de ojos rasgados, aunque sabía que el mortal no le escuchaba.

_-Sí, será mejor el despertador, las mujeres son complicadas. _Respondía el hombre de mirada profunda y seria como dando inconscientemente respuesta al dios que recuperó su sonrisa al sentir que era como una conversación de los dos.

_-Podrías tener un hermoso dios a tu disposición si quisieras._ Decía coquetamente el dios volando a su alrededor.

_-Te levantaría con un beso cada mañana… _Expresaba amorosamente cerrando los ojos y pretendiendo besarlo, aunque ya lo había besado muchas veces sin ser correspondido, le agradaba hacerlo, pero solo sintió como la puerta se cerraba.

_-¡Oye, espérame…!_ Gritaba ansioso la divinidad al ver como su amado humano lo dejaba.

_-Hoy te ves tan hermoso, como cada día… _Le halagaba muy animado el dios de la fortuna como era conocido en China, aunque estaba algo lejos de casa pero el amor hacia ese humano lo tenían al límite de la locura, mientras caminaba junto a él dentro de un edificio con oficinas, el serio humano caminaba de prisa para llegar a su escritorio.

_-Maldita idiota, no lo mires…_ Replicaba con mala cara el dios que no se separaba del mortal, cuando una coqueta señorita le sonreía a su amado.

_-Buenos días Hoozuki-san, _Le saludaba un hombre algo regordete de traje también quien estaba sentado junto al escritorio del que llegaba.

_-Buenos días Momotaro san…_ Respondía el saludo el hombre acomodando sus cosas en su escritorio.

_-Se te hizo tarde_, Murmuraba con una sonrisa de complicidad el otro al ver a Hoozuki tratando de recuperar el aliento, al parecer eran amigos.

_-Me quedé dormido… _Murmuró entre dientes el mortal, el dios callado sentado sobre el escritorio no dejaba de verlo, y tratando de soplarlo para que se refrescara.

_-Deberías conseguirte una novia, mírame a mí, ya tengo una y estoy temprano en el trabajo. _Se jactaba Momotaro, conociendo que su serio amigo era muy distante de esos temas amorosos.

_-Eso no tiene sentido, si tu novia te amara te haría llegar tarde ¿Verdad?_ Dijo Hoozuki con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica casi burlona.

_-Es que ella sabe que el trabajo es importante para mí…_ Se justificaba el otro ante esa dura insinuación, la divinidad enamorada sonreía al ver a su amado ser sarcástico era una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado, no era como un humano normal, que suelen guardarse las cosas, él era frontal muchas veces hasta un poco cruel y eso amaba de él.

_-¿Qué tienen hoy todos con las novias despertadores? _Susurraba malhumorado el dios al seguir escuchando al otro animando a Hoozuki que se consiga una novia que lo cuidara y así llegaría temprano al trabajo, pero este parecía no hacerle caso.

_-Debemos trabajar o el molesto supervisor se enojará. _Le dijo con un suspiro Hoozuki al ver a su supervisor a lo lejos.

_-Pero piensa en tu futura novia… no es mala idea…_ Le recalcó Momotaro como para terminar esa incomoda conversación

_-Idiota, yo no necesito eso…_ Susurró Hoozuki encendiendo su computadora, de alguna forma no le llamaba la atención eso de buscar una pareja, pues a pesar de estar solo no se sentía así.

_-Claro que no la necesitas, yo estoy a tu lado._ _Prometo que mañana si te levantaré temprano, es que te ves tan tranquilo durmiendo…_ Susurraba el dios con una sonrisa abrazándose al cuello por la espalda de su amado con ternura, mimándolo por un rato, hablando aunque no le escuchara se quedaba la divinidad, veía como su amado humano hacia su aburrido trabajo.

_-Ups, la hora…. Se me hace tarde… _Se alarmó un poco el ser divino al ver la hora, él también tenía asuntos que hacer en su posición de dios de la fortuna, asi que con tristeza tendría que despedirse hasta más tarde del hombre que ahora parecía llamar por teléfono.

_-Cuídate amor, ten un lindo día… _Le decía cariñoso el dios al despedirse.

_-Te amo…_ Fue lo último que le dijo y con un roce de labios se desvanecía para regresar a su lugar de trabajo por así decirlo en China.

_-Oye Hakutaku ¿dónde andabas? _Le cuestionó molesto un anciano compañero de milenios de la bestia divina sentándose en una esponjoso nube esperaba cumplir su rol de dios.

_-Por ahí… haciendo cosas de dioses…_ Contestó muy animado Hakutaku, pues nada le hacía más feliz que velar y cuidar a su japonés.

_-Acosando a ese humano dirás…_ Dijo burlonamente su otro compañero con apariencia de un niño.

_-¿Acosando? _Cuestionó con fingida inocencia el dios de la buena fortuna.

_-Él es mi novio… aunque no lo sepa todavía,_ Decía Hakutaku recostándose ilusionado en la nube cerrando los ojos aun sentía el aroma de su humano en su olfato.

_-Sabes que es peligroso involucrarse con ellos, y más si formas lazos amorosos._ Le aclaraba como siempre el de apariencia mayor,

_-Lo sé, además no es en serio…_ Habló Hakutaku no dando mucha importancia a esa aclaración, aunque en su corazón sabía que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y verdaderos.

_-esperemos que sea así…_ Suspiraron los dos compañeros con resiganción, pues ellos estimaban a la inquieta y traviesa bestia divina, quien antes era muy libertino pues le gustaba la compañía femenina, pero al parecer nunca iba en serio, hasta que conoció a este humano que lo cautivo, y se notaba el cambio, ahora era más sensato en sus actitudes.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo quiero hacerlo feliz, y soy feliz de solo tenerlo cerca. No le hago daño a nadie. _Replicaba Hakutaku cuando sus compañeros lo dejaron solo, el no podía tampoco creer que el amor le haya llegado de esa forma, en sus miles de años, nunca había nacido dentro de él un sentimiento tan puro y sincero, pero ahora que lo experimentaba solo quería seguirlo sintiendo, aunque sabía que era casi imposible una relación con el humano, pero su corazón enamorado profundamente le daba cierta esperanza. Cuando se aburrió o más bien calculó la hora de salida de Hoozuki regresó a Japón para verlo, pero la escena que vio no le hizo gracia alguna.

_-Conozco un lindo restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí_. Decía una mujer muy atractiva tomando el brazo de Hoozuki para encaminarlo, al parecer los dos iban a cenar juntos.

_-Hoozuki…_ Susurró con tristeza la divinidad, pues al parecer su Hoozuki había escuchado la idea que su amigo Momotaro le había dicho por la mañana.

_-Es verdad esto no tiene futuro… yo nunca lo haré feliz porque para él no existo… _ Con una pequeña lagrima decía esto con dolor y frustración Hakutaku, sintiendo como su corazón se deshacía, tal vez era mejor dejarlo ser feliz aun si no fuera con él,

_-Se feliz mi amor… de todas nunca dejaré de hacer una oración por ti…_ Así lo susurraba al frío viento de esa noche que empezaba en Japón, un dios de alma pura con infinita tristeza se alejaba de la pareja, descartando por ahora cualquier futuro con ese humano que le había enamorado.

**_ Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, denme animo para seguirla, si les pareció interesante o no esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones, esta pequeña historia se inspiró es esta canción espero la escuchen I Say a Little prayer de Aretha Franklin..._**

**_Sin más me retiro hasta una proxima :* besos :*_**


	2. Amor platónico

**muchas gracias por leer este fic,,,, espero que haya llamado su atención... :D **

Esa noche se notaba la depresión de la divinidad que en su forma de bestia reposaba boca abajo en una esponjosa nube mirando las luces intermitentes del mundo mortal japonés que veía.

-_Deberíamos animarlo..._ Decía uno de sus compañeros con apariencia de ave al verlo tan desanimado en esa nube,

_-Él se buscó esto. _Hablaba Kirin el más serio de las tres bestias sagradas de la buena fortuna.

_-Pero igual me da pena._ Refutaba con mirada triste la bestia en forma de ave conocida como el fénix.

_-Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que ese amor es imposible. _Decía con resignación Kirin viendo como su compañero sufría en silencio a unos pasos de ellos.

_-Aunque trates de hacerte el desentendido sé que te apenas por él._ Le decía el ave con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica

_-Tal vez, solo un poco... _Se justificaba Kirin sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando Hakutaku, quien era el más alegre de los tres, ahora verlo sumido en la depresión era una situación algo triste.

_-Hoozuki... _Susurraba con tristeza y dolor la bestia divina con un suspiro profundo, sin dejar de ver el mundo mortal.

_-Deja de pensar en él... _Acertó a decir Fenix acercándose a la lastimera bestia, que avergonzado agachaba la mirada.

_-Bebe... _Decía como una orden Kirin dándole una pequeña botella a su amigo, quien gustaba de la bebida de vez en cuando.

_-¿Piensan que con un poco de alcohol, lo olvidaré...?_ Murmuraba Hakutaku con una mirada llorosa, sentándose para ver a sus compañeros.

_-No, pero por ahora tal vez atenué tu dolor un poco. _Le consolaba Fenix sentándose a su lado para apoyarlo.

_-Cuéntanos que sucedió, hasta la tarde estabas tan animado._ Decía el ave siendo comprensiva, Kirin se sentaba a su otro lado, para también animarlo, ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando que Hakutaku pudiera desahogarse hablando sobre lo que había sucedido.

_-Él estaba con una chica... _Aclaraba con dolor Hakutaku, sintiendo como su herido corazón parecía lastimarse más al recordar la escena en que su amado Hoozuki iba con esa mujer.

_-Lo siento... No debería llorar..._ Murmuraba la bestia divina sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con tristeza.

_-Sabias que esto pasaría un día._ Le decía seriamente Kirin en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

_-Si lo sabía, pero no pensé que me dolería tanto._ Hablaba Hakutaku en medio de su llanto, Fenix que era más comprensivo trataba de consolarlo, con su ala acariciaba su cabeza, pero eso solo provocaba al parecer que llorara más, cuando las lágrimas empaparon la nube, las demás nubes parecían hacer lo mismo, y de pronto lluvia comenzó a caer en el mundo mortal.

_-Tus lágrimas provocaron una lluvia..._ Murmuraba con malhumor Kirin mirando como esa lluvia se intensificaba, Hakutaku se esforzaba por no seguir llorando, pero por si solas las lágrimas no cesaban de caer, mientras esa triste escena se desarrollaba en el cielo, otra diferente se veía en una de las calles de Japón.

_-Ha comenzado a llover…_ Exclamó con desanimo un hombre de cabellos negros que trataba de cubrirse de la lluvia, la mujer a su lado se apegaba más a él de forma coqueta con disimulo de resguardarse de la lluvia.

_-Tu departamento está cerca ¿No?_ Hablaba con una mirada y sonrisa coqueta la atractiva mujer.

_-A unas cuadras, _Respondió Hoozuki con seriedad, la verdad es que esa lluvia inesperada lo hacía sentirse algo extraño, y aunque la mujer que se insinuaba podía ser el sueño de cualquier hombre, él no la veía de esa manera, aunque fue una agradable compañía durante la cena, no podía considerarla como alguien que se adueñara de su corazón.

_-Pues podría pasar la noche contigo ¿No querrás que vaya sola a mi casa con esta lluvia? _Seguía insinuando la mujer con sensualidad cuando la lluvia los mojaba en medio de esa vereda en que se veía a las personas correr por resguardarse de la lluvia, lluvia que parecía aumentar en fuerza al pasar los segundos.

_-no es buena idea_, Contestó secamente el hombre tratando de ser amable con la mujer que fruncía el ceño al escuchar ese rechazo.

-_Taxi…_ Gritó Hoozuki al verse un auto aproximarse haciéndolo parar frente a ellos.

_-Tenga una buena noche… _Se despedía el hombre empujando sutilmente a la mujer que enojada y mojada subía casi a la fuerza al auto, sin duda con el orgullo herido.

_-Eres un idiota._ Exclamaba molesta la mujer por la ventana del auto, que daba al andar alejándola del hombre que la había rechazado, sin más opción, Hoozuki haciendo caso omiso a ese mal rato, caminaba hasta su casa, dejándose mojar por esa lluvia, no sabía ni entendía por qué sentía un poco de nostalgia al caminar bajo la lluvia, ni el por qué había rechazado una buena opción de establecer una relación amorosa seria, esas dudas llenaban su mente.

_-Te esperaré… _Susurró casi inconscientemente cuando miraba al cielo nublado, como una promesa hecha al aire, sin sospechar que alguien en el cielo lloraba por él. Así pasó la noche en que había llovido hasta casi al amanecer, Hoozuki al abrir los ojos en esa mañana, se sentía algo diferente una extraña sensación le invadía.

_-Esto es extraño._ Murmuraba con extrañeza antes de salir de casa para el trabajo, sentía como desde que despertó se sentía algo solo, a pesar de que siempre despertaba solo, la soledad de este día se sentía más extraña de lo normal, sentía un leve vacío en su ser, y en parte era razonable porque en esa mañana, ese dios que lo acompañaba cada mañana no estaba, seguramente aún estaba dormido o deprimido en una nube en el cielo. Hoozuki sin sospechar de ese detalle llegaba a su trabajo, su compañera de trabajo que la noche anterior había rechazado lo miraba con odio y todos a su alrededor lo notaron.

_-¿Esta molesta contigo?_ Cuestionó Momotaro tratando de iniciar conversación con Hoozuki que se acomodaba en su escritorio.

_-Sí, creo…_ Murmuró Hoozuki algo malhumorado, seguramente ese día sería la comidilla de los comentarios de la oficina.

_-No me digas que te propasaste con ella_. Comentaba con una sonrisita picara Momotaro a su amigo.

_-Al contrario, ignoré sus insinuaciones_. Respondió el otro con seriedad sin querer dar más explicaciones de eso.

_-¿Por qué?_ Cuestionaba algo alarmado Momotaro ante esa aclaración, el otro pretendía ignorarlo.

_-Ella está enamoradísima de ti, es bella, inteligente, amable, simpática. _Decía extrañado y algo decepcionado Momotaro quien era el que había arreglado esa dichosa cita.

_-¿Por qué no te casas tú con ella?_ Dijo con molestia Hoozuki mirándolo mal.

_-No te enojes…_ Susurraba el otro con un suspiro de resignación.

_-No me gusta, es todo… No voy a andar con alguien solo porque no tengo más opciones._ Murmuraba Hoozuki tratando de darse a una propia explicación, pues en si tampoco sabía porque la había rechazado.

_-Es la mujer perfecta, no entiendo que quieres._ Replicaba resignado Momotaro sacudiendo la cabeza.

_-ni yo lo entiendo…_ Murmuró el otro con un suspiro.

_-Solo siento que debo esperar a alguien._ Susurraba en voz poco audible el hombre que de mirada fría parecía decirlo muy en serio.

_-Supongo que eres uno de esos románticos, esperando su alma gemela. _Acertaba a decir el amigo de Hoozuki palmeando su hombro.

_-Puede ser…._ Dijo entre dientes Hoozuki.

_-O tal vez estás enamorado de alguien y no quieres que lo sepan_. Decía insinuante Momotaro mirando a su amigo.

_-¿Enamorado?_ Cuestionó extrañado de algún modo se sentía algo extraño, como si hubiera descubierto algo, pero no lo entendía.

_-Puede ser un amor platónico, de esos que no conoces y amas… _trataba de explicarle Momotaro con una sonrisa al ver el gesto confuso de su amigo de trabajo, cuando el timbre de un teléfono sonó y la conversación fue interrumpida, entonces Momotaro tomaba su celular pues era a él a quien llamaban.

_-Eso no tiene sentido…_ Susurraba Hoozuki pero su corazón y su ser parecía tener una extraña calidez, tal vez estaba enamorado pero no sabía de quien, solo tenía una idea y esa era que debía esperar. Mientras eso pasaba en una oficina normal de Japón en el cielo, tres bestias divinas estaban en una nube.

_-¿A dónde vas? _Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Kirin al ver como su compañero que había llorado toda la noche, parecía querer bajar al mundo mortal en su forma humana.

_-Iré a dar una vuelta._ Respondió nervioso Hakutaku sin mirarles a los ojos a sus compañeros.

_-¿No irás a verlo?._ Insinuó Fénix con algo de molestia.

_-No… claro que no…_ Hablaba la bestia divina desviando la mirada.

_-Porque seguramente estará con esa mujer, y hoy no tengo ganas de aguantar tus lamentos y llantos._ Le decía fríamente Kirin a su compañero que al escuchar esa posible verdad, agachaba la cabeza con tristeza.

_-No tienes que ser tan duro con Hakutaku…_ Le regañaba Fénix a su compañero, por hacer sentir mal su compañero, que regresaba a ellos a sentarse en la nube.

_-No, está bien… Mejor me quedo…_ Murmuró resignado Hakutaku sentándose junto a sus compañeros en esa esponjosa nube, su mirada nostálgica reposaba en el mundo mortal de Japón, extrañaba tanto a su mortal, tanto que se reprimía con fuerzas las ansias de ir a buscarlo.

_-Espero que tengas un buen día…_ _Te amo tanto…_ Susurraba nostálgico Hakutaku y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

_-Ahhh… ¿Dónde estoy?_ Decía extrañado Hakutaku al verse en una cama al despertar de su sueño, no entendía, pues lo último que sabía era que estaba en el cielo, y ahora despertaba allí, cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de quién era esa habitación.

_-Hoozuki…_ Susurró en medio de su confusión, estaba en su habitación y no entendía por qué estaba allí, se levantó de inmediato pero al tratar de mantenerse en pie, pero se cayó, ahora no podía flotar ni caminar, sentía adormecida las piernas, ¿se había humanizado?, era una habilidad de algunos dioses pero en la antigüedad porque en la actualidad ya no podían por unas reglas de la divinidad, ya no podían mostrarse a los humanos, si esa habilidad había regresado ahora su amado Hoozuki podría verlo, eso le animaba pero a la vez lo asustaba, así que sentado al pie de la cama, trataba de animar sus piernas para poder irse antes de que llegara,

_-Tsk…_ Chasqueó su lengua pues escuchaba como la puerta del departamento se abría y él en esa habitación no podía moverse, casi lloraba de la ansiedad del momento, no sabía ni qué hacer ni decir cuando su amado lo viera ahí.

** Muchas gracias por leer y seguir este fic, lamento la demora... espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones **

**besos :* **


	3. Inesperado encuentro

**Hola...! les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios :D y por seguir este fic, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado :***

La puerta se abría lentamente el rostro malhumorado de Hoozuki se asomaba, pero un extraño sentir le invadió, sospechaba que algo pasaba en su departamento, sacándose los zapatos, dejando sus llaves y maletín donde siempre los dejaba, caminada con cautela mirando atento a su alrededor.

_-Lo que me faltaba… algún ladrón en mi casa…_ Murmuraba resignado el hombre agarrando entre sus manos un bate que estaba cerca, empuñándolo se preparaba para ver si ese intruso se atrevía a asomarse.

_-Te daré la oportunidad de irte, seguro te habrás dado cuenta que no tengo cosas de gran valor…_ Decía en voz alta Hoozuki revisando su casa, pero no encontraba a nadie, el último lugar seria su habitación, pasando saliva se disponía a abrir la puerta, al abrirla no vio a nadie.

_-Tal vez todo es imaginación mía… _Hablaba Hoozuki mirando a su alrededor, cuando se disponía a agacharse a buscar debajo de la cama, pero vio a un gato misterioso que jugaba en el vidrio de la ventana, entonces supuso que esa sensación de que alguien estaba allí, era ese gato juguetón, bajando su supuesta arma de defensa, el hombre se disponía a desvestirse, sin sospechar que alguien debajo de la cama contenía la respiración, y totalmente sonrojado veía las prendas caer al piso, no podía evitar la traviesa bestia divina excitarse al querer espiarlo desnudo, aun cuando antes bien pudo hacerlo en su condición de ser invisible a los mortales, pero por vergüenza nunca lo miró desnudo.

_-Debo irme…_ Susurraba Hakutaku saliendo de debajo de la cama con delicadeza sin hacer ruido, aprovechando que escuchaba como su amado canturreaba en la ducha, no podía evitar emocionarse al escuchar su firme y profunda voz cantar, aunque en su ser se debatía por presentarse ante él y saber cuál era la reacción de este, por otro lado se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por el miedo de enfrentarlo, siendo ahora alguien a quien podía tocar, quería recibir una caricia o un beso de despedida de ese humano que lo tenía totalmente enamorado, suspirando resignado se disponía a marcharse cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con el bate que estaba arrimado en la pared, haciéndolo caer, el ruido de la caída, hizo que Hoozuki se sobresaltará en medio de su baño, mojado y desnudo salía a ver y capturar al intruso, que seguramente no era el gato.

_-¿Quién eres tú?_ Gritaba alterado Hoozuki que llevaba una escobilla del baño en sus manos para defenderse de ese intruso,

_-Lo siento… lo siento…_ Repetía nervioso y asustado Hakutaku tirado en el piso, agachando la mirada, Hoozuki al ver que no era alguien peligroso, se calmó un poco.

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Cuestionaba igual molesto Hoozuki, mirándolo fijamente,

_-Cúbrase por favor… _Le gritó avergonzado y sonrojado Hakutaku cuando al levantar la mirada lo que vio fue el escultural y sensual cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de quien amaba,

_-Usted no es quien para decirme si debo o no debo andar desnudo en mi casa, _Le respondió seriamente el hombre sin intención de cubrirse.

_-Ahora me podría explicar cómo una extraña mujer está en mi departamento, y quiero una explicación rápida o llamaré a las autoridades._ Amenazaba Hoozuki con firmeza en su voz esperando una buena excusa.

_-Bueno… vi la puerta abierta así que entré… no pensaba hacerle daño, solo tenía hambre y quise algo de comer… ya me iba. _Hablaba Hakutaku que había adaptado su forma humana a una femenina, para tal vez suavizar la actitud de su amado que con mirada siniestra lo veía.

_-Disculpe las molestias…_ Decía el chino mirando al suelo, veía como Hoozuki caminaba al baño seguramente por una toalla para cubrirse.

_-Tu historia es un poco extraña, además siempre cierro la puerta, no pudiste entrar por ahí. _Hablaba el hombre con mirada sospechosa a esa extraña mujer de apariencia china y extrañas ropas.

_-No… la dejaste abierta…_ Acertaba a decir el chino con voz aguda, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante ese hombre frente a él, cuantas semanas lo había observado sin ser notado y ahora por una bendición o maldición estaba ahí, mirándolo, siendo notado.

-_No me agradas, tal vez eres una acosadora o una enferma pervertida que trataba de abusar de mí. _Murmuraba con molestia Hoozuki mirándola fijamente, viendo como esa atractiva joven se sonrojaba cada vez más.

_-Que idioteces dices…_ Dijo divertido Hakutaku en medio de una risita, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ese hombre a pesar de su seriedad y frialdad siempre era tan ocurrente, cuantas veces se había reído de sus tonterías cuando solo lo observaba.

_-¿Me estás diciendo idiota…?_ Replicaba molesto el hombre, y Hakutaku dejó de sonreír, desviando la mirada trataba de ponerse de pie para salir de allí.

_-¿Te torciste el tobillo?_ Preguntaba el hombre semidesnudo mirando como ella parecía con dificultad querer levantarse.

_-Creo que si…_ Susurraba avergonzado y frustrado Hakutaku, su día no podía empeorar más, cuando de pronto sintió como su fuerte Hoozuki lo cargaba entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama, con nerviosismo trataba de zafarse, pensando que en esa cama la situación podía tornarse comprometedora.

_-No voy a violarte, si es lo que piensas…_ Se jactaba sarcástico el hombre recostándolo sobre la cama, Hakutaku avergonzado arqueando una ceja prefirió callarse pues tal vez en el fondo si le gustaría ser violado.

_-Iré por algo de hielo y unas vendas…_ Decía Hoozuki al ver un brillo extraño en la mirada de esa mujer.

_-Gracias…_ Susurraba Hakutaku viéndolo alejarse al baño, seguramente primero iría a ponerse algo de ropa para atender a su inesperada visita.

_-No es nada… señorita misteriosa y acosadora._ Hablaba el hombre en el interior del baño.

_-No soy acosador… acosadora…_ Se defendía la bestia divina, que se sentía extraño en esa forma femenina que no sabía en qué momento cambiaria de forma. Pasaron unos minutos y Hoozuki salía cambiado del baño, la bestia divina sentía acelerado su corazón, y solo veía como este parecía ignorarlo caminaba hacia la cocina.

_-debo decir que usted no es mi tipo de prospecto amoroso, así que no se ilusione._ Hablaba con sarcasmo Hoozuki cuando sentado en la cama ponía hielo sobre la torcedura de Hakutaku.

_-Claro que no…_ Dijo molesto ante esa insinuación el chino, recordaba la hermosa mujer de la noche anterior, era voluptuosa y sexi, comparada con su ahora versión femenina toda plana, eso le frustraba más.

_-Debo irme… seguramente a su novia no le gustaría ver a otra mujer en la cama._ Dijo algo ofendido el chino tratándose de levantarse.

_-¿Novia?_ Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa Hoozuki, pues esa dichosa novia ni existía, mientras sutilmente evitaba que Hakutaku se levantara.

_-¿No tiene…?_ Cuestionó algo esperanzado el chino, tal vez su cita de anoche no había funcionado y eso lo alegraba aunque lo disimulaba.

_-No tengo… es más creo que no me gustan las mujeres…._ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica el hombre, mientras colocaba una venda en el tobillo de Hakutaku, quien no pudo evitar emocionarse más, era una aclaración que le alegraba más, pues su género aunque algo indefinido como divinidad, se encaminaba más a ser masculino, esa sonrisita picara inconsciente del chino, hizo extrañar al hombre que lo miraba fijamente.

_-No me diga que usted es una de esas chicas…._ Hablaba Hoozuki con extrañeza.

_-¿Cuáles chicas?_ Cuestionó dudoso Hakutaku.

_-A las que llaman fujoshis, que les agrada el amor entre hombres…._ Decía serio el Hoozuki, la bestia divina se echó a reír a carcajadas, por esa aclaración, no había duda amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba tanto, amaba sus ocurrencias y aunque la situación que vivían era extraña, se alegraba tanto de estar así.

_-Lo que me faltaba una loca desconocida irrumpiendo mi vida…_ Exclamaba en medio de un suspiro de resignación el hombre arqueando una ceja, pero dentro de su corazón intuía que esa inesperada visita le cambiaría la vida de alguna forma.

_**Muchas gracias por leer y seguir este fic... :* esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios**_


	4. ¿Suerte?

**_Disculpen la demora... es que la inspiración recién volvió esta semana, muchas gracias a los que comentan y siguen esta historia, espero sinceramente sea de su agrado _**

Mientras tanto una escena algo extraña se vivía en un modesto departamento de Japón, un hombre de carácter serio y frio ha encontrado a una mujer en su habitación, sin sospechar que esa extraña mujer no era lo que aparentaba.

_-No puedo echarla a la calle, en ese estado. Pero juro que si sus intenciones son malas, no dudaré en lanzarla por la ventana._ Decía muy serio Hoozuki mirando con algo de duda a su repentina e inesperada visita, quien empezó a reír muy despacio al escuchar la amenaza de su amado.

_-Lo digo en serio, no se ría..._ Aclaraba con mirada siniestra Hoozuki, haciendo callar a la bestia divina que atemorizado lo veía.

_-¿Tiene hambre?_ Preguntaba el hombre tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tenso que se había formado, Hakutaku más animado lo miraba tímidamente y asentía con la cabeza.

_-¿No debería por lo menos preguntar mi nombre...? _Preguntaba la mujer con más ánimo pero sin dejar de sonrojarse, el otro arqueó una ceja, intuía que esa mujer en la cama con el tobillo torcido se sentía atraída por él, suspiró resignado y con un gesto le daba a entender que le dijera su nombre.

_-Soy Haku... mucho gusto._ Respondía con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa hizo que el otro sintiera un extraño estremecimiento que disimuló de inmediato.

_-Soy Hoozuki, y para ser sincero no es que me dé mucho gusto._ Dijo con fingida molestia a lo que Hakutaku lo hizo sentir un poco mal, después de todo era un intruso.

_-Lamento tanto causarle tantos problemas._ Murmuraba con tristeza la bestia divina agachando la mirada.

_-No se disculpe, todo sucede con un propósito._ _Iré a preparar la cena._ Hablaba Hoozuki con resignación pero con amabilidad para levantarle el ánimo a la triste supuesta mujer.

_-Gracias..._ Susurraba Hakutaku más animado mientras lo veía alejarse, estaba acomodándose en la cama cuando sintió una brisa a su alrededor.

_-Ey Hakutaku..._ Le llamaba una voz muy conocida por la bestia divina.

_-¿Que hacen aquí? _Cuestionaba extrañado pero a la vez aliviado la bestia divina al ver a sus compañeros. Kirin y Fenix lo veian algo confundidos.

_-Vaya tu forma femenina es linda,,,,_ Comentaba Fenix mirando la delicada figura femenina de Hakutaku,

_-Pero plana..._ Decía Kirin con burla mirándolo de reojo.

_-Es cierto, si querías conquistarlo por lo menos deberías haberte puesto más pecho y caderas. _Aclaraba el ave mitológica clavando su mirada en el pecho casi plano de la supuesta mujer. Ese comentario hizo molestar a Hakutaku pues era verdad pero por improvisar su encuentro repentino no prestó mucha atención a ese detalle.

_-Cállense... Díganme ¿Por qué aparecí de repente con Hoozuki? _Murmuraba molesto Hakutaku, quien miraba para que Hoozuki no viniera, le escuchaba que andaba por la cocina por el sonar de los trastes.

_-No lo sabemos, tal vez alguien de los altos mandos te vio sufrir y quiso ayudarte._ Respondía no muy convencido Fénix.

_-Vaya manera de ayudarme. _Exclamó de mala gana la bestia divina, por esa ayuda no tan ayuda.

_-Solo veníamos a ver si estabas bien y a darte esta carta._ Acotaba Kirin quien también miraba la puerta para desaparecer si se acercaba el mortal, Fenix de entre sus alas sacaba una carta y se la entregaba a la bestia divina.

_-Dijeron que no podíamos ayudarte, ni nada... _Habló con seriedad Kirin una vez entregada la carta, dándole a entender que tal vez no volverían a verse por ahora.

_-¿Me quedo solo?_ Susurró con tristeza Hakutaku interpretando la mirada de despedida de sus amigos.

_-¿Solo?_ Cuestionó con una sonrisa Fénix para levantarle el ánimo.

_-Si estas con tu adorado Hoozuki..._ Acertaba a decir Kirin con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

_-Si... pero... me da mucha pena estar cerca de él y todo fue tan repentino._ Hablaba nervioso y sonrojado la bestia divina quien recién asimilaba su situación.

_-Claro es diferente de cuando no te veía._ Murmuraba Fénix acariciando la cabeza de Hakutaku.

_-Mi corazón parece salirse del pecho cuando me habla, me mira..._ Confesaba avergonzado la bestia divina, y su mirada destellaba en amor, sus amigos lo notaron y solo sonrieron entre sí.

_-Eso se llama amor querido idiota. _Aclaró Kirin golpeando levemente la cabeza de Hakutaku quien sonrió ante esa aclaración, más cierta no podía ser.

_-Era lo que tanto deseabas, no te quejes._ Dijeron los dos amigos de la enamorada bestia divina.

_-Oye... ¿con quién hablas?_ Se escuchaba la voz de Hoozuki interrumpiendo a la bestia divina que descansaba en la cama, sus amigos se habían marchado a tiempo eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

_-Con nadie..._ Murmuró todavía nervioso Hakutaku, el otro lo miraba con recelo.

_-¿Hablando contigo misma?, espero no seas de esas personas con doble personalidad, y su otro yo sea un asesino desquiciado o algo así. _Decía Hoozuki con mirada sospechosa.

_-Creo que ves muchas películas._ Habló Hakutaku con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de ese hombre frente a él, quien nuevamente sentía un estremecer al verlo sonreír.

_-En unos minutos traeré la cena._ Dijo Hoozuki saliendo de la habitación y seguir cocinando la cena.

_-Sí, gracias..._ Murmuró complacido la bestia divina al verlo alejarse, no podía evitar sentir que su ser entero se enamoraba más de él con el pasar de los minutos, con la interacción que tenían, de alguna forma Hoozuki se sentía a gusto con esa persona que había irrumpido su vida de repente. Luego de cenar, conversaron un rato, en ese dialogo Hakutaku le inventó una historia de cómo había aparecido allí, con algo de recelo el otro le creyó, Hoozuki terminaba de trabajar en unos informes hasta tarde, mientras Hakutaku triste reflexionaba en la carta que había leído y tenía escondida bajo la almohada.

Era ya de madrugada y el silencio sepulcral invadía ese departamento donde una bestia divina con apariencia de una mujer que descansaba en la cama de su obligado pero amable anfitrión, quien dormía en el sofá de la sala. Hakutaku volvió a su forma masculina con paso lento y sigiloso, tanto porque su tobillo todavía dolía así como para que el hombre que amaba no despertara, caminaba hasta quedar cerca de Hoozuki, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, pero un gesto nostálgico se apoderó de él de inmediato, en su mente las palabras de esa carta retumbaban.

_-Me arriesgaré por ti…_ Susurró dulcemente Hakutaku acariciando sutilmente el cálido rostro de Hoozuki, para alejarse de él y regresar a la cama donde había una carta que decía claramente lo siguiente:

**_Se te ha permitido acercarte al humano que te atormenta, a quien afrontarás con tus verdaderos y sinceros sentimientos, si este los acepta y es correspondido se te concederá el permiso de hacer una vida a su lado, si esto no ocurre tu existencia desaparecerá para siempre._**

**_PD: Deberás revelar tu verdadera identidad y tienes una semana para que se enamore de ti. Veremos si te acepta sabiendo quien eres en realidad._**

**_Suerte!_**

_-¿Suerte? Soy una bestia mitológica de la buena fortuna, claro que tendré suerte_. Murmuraba con decisión y firmeza la bestia divina llenándose de ánimo, ahora planearía su plan de conquista, sabía que ese hombre lo amaría, tenía la certeza de eso.

**_Si les gusta o no les gusta esta historia déjenmelo saber :*_**

**_besos_**


	5. Despedida

**_Disculpen la demora... muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic espero sea de su agrado ;)_**

A la mañana siguiente Hoozuki despertaba con mala cara percibiendo un extraño aroma que al estar convencido de que era humo se levantó abruptamente en un segundo estaba en la cocina, viendo como su misteriosa visita de la noche tenia un gesto nervioso y a la vez asustado, y el humo que llenaba la cocina los acompañaba.

_-Te doy refugio y quieres quemar mi departamento, ¿Así agradeces?_ murmuraba molesto Hoozuki pero ya no había fuego solo quedaba el humo como evidencia del intento fallido de Hakutaku de preparar el desayuno.

_-Lo siento mucho... Solo quería prepararte el desayuno... lo siento de verdad..._ Se disculpaba muy arrepentido Hakutaku con la mirada llorosa tanto por la vergüenza de haber fallado en su intento como por el humo del ambiente.

_-Tsk... ya déjalo así, no tienes que esforzarte en darme las gracias, si quieres agradecérmelo solo aléjate de mi cocina. _Murmuraba Hoozuki viendo que no era más que un sartén medio medio quemado, así que ya no le daría tanta importancia, el malhumorado solo se alejaba dejando a su visita con una decepción inmensa.

_-Fallé… definitivamente a este hombre no lo enamoraré con comida, es falso aquello que dicen,_ Se recriminaba frustrado la bestia divina, al ver su intento fallido, el nunca había preparado alimentos solo se especializaba en preparar infusiones y brebajes, pero la comida era un poco más complicada, aunque siempre veía a su amado cocinar, al parecer no se percató en algunos detalles que lo llevaron al fracaso, pasaron unos minutos y se veía a Hoozuki listo con su traje dispuesto a ir a su trabajo, mientras Hakutaku arreglaba la casa, tal vez si actuaba como una buena sirvienta lo aceptaría.

_-No es que te esté echando de mi casa, pero ¿Cuándo te vas a buscar a tu familia? _Dijo el hombre tomando unos papeles y los guardaba en su maletín.

_-Ah eso…! Es que como le dije robaron todas mis pertenencias y la dirección nueva de mi familia. Así que no tengo ni idea de donde buscarlos…_ Respondió con pena Hakutaku al parecer su rol de sirvienta tampoco le convencía pues indirectamente ya lo estaba echando, pero a pesar de su frialdad demostrada Hoozuki no era tan malo pues al ver la tristeza de la supuesta mujer quiso ser amable.

_-Supongo que podría llevarte a la estación de policía y que averigües, claro que no seré tan cruel de dejarte allí botada, te pasaré recogiendo al medio día._ Decía Hoozuki con amabilidad al escuchar esas palabras el chino sonrió alegremente.

_-¿En serio? En verdad eres muy amable._ Decía con una sonrisa el chino, animándose de inmediato, sin duda su Hoozuki era muy buena persona aunque aparentara lo contrario y ese contraste en su personalidad era un detalle que le había enamorado.

_-Tengo que ir a la oficina, Por cierto ¿que intentabas cocinar?_ Dijo Hoozuki mirando sospechoso la cocina que antes estaba llena de humo.

_-No lo sé…_ Respondía el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues supuestamente prepararía su plato favorito pero no le resultó.

_-Debes ser muy despistada o una idiota… para querer cocinar sin saber hacerlo._ Habló Hoozuki sacudiendo la cabeza resignado, al escuchar esas palabras Hakutaku solo sonrió nervioso, a pesar de haber sido insultado por ese hombre le agradaba de cierta manera.

_-¡Como sea…! vamos…_ Advertía el hombre a la aparente mujer que lo miraba dispuesto a salir por la puerta, después de todo no podía dejarla ahí sin comer durante todo el dia que estaria en el trabajo, asi que antes de ir a su trabajo se dispusieron a desayunar en un pequeño y modesto restaurante, Hakutaku pensaba en que podria hacer para seguir a su lado, como lograria enamorarlo, ya que si el se enamoraba perdidamente tal vez lo aceptaría en su condición de bestia divina, seria un detalle de no mucha importancia, eso pensaba sin notar que ambos terminaron de desayunar sin casi haberse dirigido la palabra.

_-Gracias por todo…_ Susurró Hakutaku cuando estaba al pie de la estación de policía, ya que como habían acordado el se quedaría ahí para averiguar algo de su supuesta familia mientras su amado humano iría al trabajo.

_-No te despidas, pasaré por ti al medio día._ Dijo Hoozuki al ver una mirada triste en la extraña mujer, con un ademán de la mano se despedía y se alejaba rápidamente por el camino que lo llevaría a su trabajo.

_-Este primer día es un fracaso hasta ahora, a este paso no se va a enamorar de mi en unos días, aunque no sé si sea buena idea que se enamoré de mi versión femenina no me siento cómodo de estar así, además el dijo que le gustaban los hombres, pero no puedo decirle de repente la verdad, me terminará detestando y lo más lógico es que me ignore, _Se hablaba asi mismo la bestia divina sentado en un parque cercano a la estación de policías a la que no había entrado.

_-Ahhh ¿qué hago? _Decía frustrado y enojado no teniendo idea de que hacer, algo le alentaba a seguir pero por otro lado se desanimaba y pretendía no seguir luchando por algo que tal vez no resultaría, se quedó asi por unos largos minutos cuando de repente sus ojos brillaron una idea había cruzado su mente.

_-Hoozuki… una linda chica te busca…_ Le avisaba muy contento su buen compañero de trabajo con una sonrisa picara, cuando era casi medio día.

_-¿Ah?_ Cuestionó extrañado el hombre con su ceño fruncido, pero como era reservado lo menos quería era que los demás comenzaran a especular situaciones románticas, levantándose de su asiento caminaba hasta llegar al área de ascensores donde lo esperaba esta "linda chica".

_-Hola…!_ Fue el saludo que escuchó Hoozuki al ver a la mujer china a la que había dejado horas atrás en la estación de policía.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Cuestionó entre sorprendido y molesto el hombre, no quería pensar de que en verdad esa mujer era una acosadora.

_-Bueno…_ encontré un dato para encontrar a mi familia, y quería decírtelo. Contaba la mujer con una enorme sonrisa tratando de apaciguar un poco la incomodidad de Hoozuki.

_-¿Quién es esa? _Murmuraba una atractiva mujer que miraba muy celosa la escena de Hoozuki y la extraña mujer china

_-Después de todo le gustaban las planas…_ le comentaba burlonamente otra mujer a su compañera que veía de pies a cabeza a la mujer que acompañaba a Hoozuki, no tenia mucho atractivo si la comparaba con ella, pero aun con sus atributos ese hombre la había rechazado antes.

_-Cállate!_ Murmuró enojada al darse cuenta que tal vez era verdad. No sabia que hacer para acercarceles e irrumpir su conversación, y así conocer a su rival.

_-Hoozuki-san… aquí están las hojas que me pediste ayer._ Decía la mujer que casi corriendo llevaba unas hojas hasta donde estaba la pareja, Hakutaku la miró y era la mujer que el pensaba era la novia de Hoozuki, verla de cerca, notar sus molestas intenciones y sus notorios celos, le hizo molestar un poco.

_-Si, gracias…_ Acertaba a decir Hoozuki tomando los papeles quedando frente a él las dos mujeres que se miraban con recelo entre si.

_-Que suerte, dos mujeres desafiándose con la mirada por Hoozuki…_ Comentaba Momotaro a otro compañero a unos pasos de la graciosa escena.

_-Pero a él no parece importarle._ Dijo el otro mirando el rostro aburrido de Hoozuki que revisaba las hojas mientras las dos mujeres seguían desafiándose con la mirada.

_-¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? _Cuestionó muy mal intencionada la compañera de trabajo a Hoozuki, haciendo un gesto de desprecio a Hakutaku, que se reprimía a si mismo para no dejar sacar su lado nada amable.

_-No, gracias… después de todo es hora del almuerzo, voy a salir._ Le respondió el Hoozuki un poco malhumorado, pero dando a entender que saldría con Hakutaku, eso hizo emocionar mucho a la bestia divina, la otra mujer más que molesta salió refunfuñando de allí.

_-Esperame abajo, estaré ahí enseguida… _Advertía amablemente Hoozuki la bestia divina sonrió y muy contento se disponía a bajar por el ascensor, mientras el otro se alejaba hasta su escritorio para dejar arreglado algunos detalles para salir a almorzar.

_-Mucho gusto señorita…_ Se despedía coquetamente Momotaro al ver a Hakutaku bajar por el ascensor. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y notaba que Hoozuki no bajaba, no sabia que su amigo lo tenia acorralado con preguntas sobre ella, la bestia divina ya pensaba en subir pues en su mente ya había creado una historia en la que esa mujer no lo dejaba bajar.

_-Maldita perra…_ Fue lo que escuchó Hoozuki cuando tropezó con Hakutaku en la puerta del ascensor.

_-¿Qué dijiste? _Cuestionaba algo extrañado el hombre pues aunque no llevaba mucho de conocerla, verla con ese gesto amargo y palabras groseras, no se la imaginaba.

_-Na… nada,,, _Respondió nervioso y sonrojado Hakutaku

_-Eres tan rara…_ Murmuró Hoozuki con recelo mirándola.

_-Supongo que si…_ Susurraba con una sonrisa nerviosa la bestia divina al sentirse descubierto en un lado oscuro de su personalidad. Salieron del edificio y se dispusieron a comer en un modesto restaurante cerca de allí, donde comían y hablaron de ese supuesto dato que había conseguido, ahora comenzaría su plan.

_-Debo irme… tendré tu número de teléfono y dirección para seguir en contacto,_ Decía Hakutaku animado guardando en su bolsillo una tarjeta de Hoozuki.

_-Como quieras, solo avísame antes si vas a visitarme no te metas sin permiso de nuevo en mi departamento._ Le advertía con seriedad el hombre mirándola sospechoso.

_-Claro…_ Respondió con una sonrisa la bestia divina, en su mente tenia una idea pero no se animaba a hacerlo internamente se decía "Debo hacerlo… debo hacerlo…"

_-Gracias por todo…_ Dijo con un notorio sonrojo Hakutaku acercándose al otro lo besaba tiernamente en los labios a manera de agradecimiento y despedida, aunque no hubiera querido que el primer beso que le regalaba a Hoozuki fuera de esa manera, pero debía seguir firme su plan.

_-Oye ¿Qué haces? _Murmuró Hoozuki muy molesto alejándola de él.

_-Es que tu me gustas mucho, pídeme que me quede contigo y lo haré sin dudarlo._ Murmuró tímida pero firme la mujer.

_-No me gustan las mujeres, no te lo habia insinuado. _Habló Hoozuki con molestia mirándola mal.

_-Es una forma de rechazarme, conozco esa excusa. _Gimoteaba Hakutaku, pero por dentro el plan iba como lo había planteado y se alegraba.

_-Estoy hablando en serio._ Exclamó molesto el hombre viendo como la mujer que lo acompañaba comenzaría a llorar.

_-Ahora… despechada y rechazada, buscaré a mi familia, Adiós…_ dijo la bestia divina de una forma un poco extraña que parecía no ser muy sincera, eso confundió a Hoozuki.

_-Eso fue muy extraño, y parecía una mala actuación._ Murmuraba el hombre mirando a la mujer que se alejaba, quien sonreía victorioso porque todo había salido según lo planeado.

_-Lo bueno es que ya me quité de encima a esa china_. Dijo aliviado Hoozuki con un suspiro, pagando la cuenta se disponía a regresar a su lugar de trabajo. Esa noche cuando regresaba a su residencia a descansar…

_-Así que tu eres Hoozuki,_ le hablaba molesto un hombre chino de cabello corto y flequillo, mientras lo miraba con odio, que lo esperaba afuera de la puerta de su departamento.

_-¿Quién eres tu?_ Preguntaba confundido Hoozuki mirando a ese hombre al que sus rasgos le parecían conocidos.

_-Tu peor pesadilla…_ Dijo el chino con una mueca de fastidio acercandosele a Hoozuki, con el afán de intimidarlo.

_-¿Ah?_ Masculló entre dientes Hoozuki sin entender que pasaba ahora, hace unas horas había despedido a una mujer y ahora un extraño hombre parecido a ella estaba ahí queriendo intimidarlo.

**_gracias por leer y valoro mucho sus opiniones así que hagánmelas llegar se los agradecería mucho también, nos leemos pronto_**

**_besos:*_**


	6. Sorpresa

_**hola...! muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero les sea de agrado este capitulo. **_

Mientras fuera de un modesto departamento de una ciudad de Japón dos hombres estaban viviendo una incómoda situación.

_-¿Quién eres tú?_ Murmuraba con molestia Hoozuki al ver la desafiante sonrisita de ese chino que se había atrevido a intimidarlo.

_-¿No sabes quién soy?_ Cuestionó jactancioso Hakutaku aunque por dentro moría de nervios, era oficialmente su primer encuentro con el que amaba devotamente y eso lo tenía al filo de la ansiedad que disimulaba con fuerza.

_-No sé… ni tampoco me interesa…_ Dijo el otro pretendiendo no seguirle el juego a ese hombre tan raro.

_-Oye tú, no me ignores… _le alzó un poco la voz Hakutaku, al ver como su amado se alejaba para ingresar a su departamento.

_-Entonces dime quien eres y que quieres. _Le habló molesto y a punto de perder la paciencia Hoozuki, el chino se quedó pensando un poco antes de responder.

_-Si no me respondes rápido, llamaré a la policía._ Le amenazaba al no escuchar una respuesta rápida del hombre misterioso.

_-No me intimidan tus amenazas._ Dijo desafiante el chino con una sínica sonrisa, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Hakutaku ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía más nervioso.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ Le gritó Hoozuki ya para terminar esa molesta conversación, lo empujó un poco brusco.

_-Tranquilo… tranquilo… solo quiero hablar…_ Dijo atemorizado el chino con una sonrisita nerviosa viendo el enojo del otro

_-Habla de una vez,_ Habló Hoozuki con mucha seriedad, el chino retomó lo que era su plan.

_-Mi hermana regresó a China por tu culpa._ Le respondió el chino con seriedad, mirándolo de forma acusatoria.

_-¿Tu hermana? Ahhh… tú hermana, ya entiendo…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki formándose una leve idea de lo que pasaba, y quien era ese que estaba frente a él.

_-ella se fue porque tu rompiste su corazón, ahora yo debo vengarla._ Decía molesto Hakutaku pero con firmeza en sus palabras, el otro arqueó la ceja un poco, por esa excusa tan tonta.

-Tu venganza es estúpida, y tú eres estúpido. Recriminaba algo hastiado Hoozuki mirándolo con enojo.

-Yo no le rompí el corazón a tu hermana, debería agradecer que fui amable con ella, otro en mi situación se hubiera aprovechado de ella, no sean idiotas. Fueron las palabras de Hoozuki y el chino sabía que eran ciertas, con mortales tan perversos, personas de buen corazón eran pocas casi escasas, esa aclaración lo dejó sin palabras.

_-Sí, pero…_ Musitaba el chino algo avergonzado, pues el buen corazón de Hoozuki era uno de los motivos por el que se había enamorado de él, de nuevo su plan parecía jugar en su contra pues ya había olvidado que era lo que tenía que decir.

_-Además mis gustos son diferentes._ Murmuró el japonés acercándose peligrosamente de forma sensual al chino, para insinuar su gusto por los hombres, Hakutaku que al sentir su cercanía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse e intimidarse.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeó levemente el chino al sentir su aliento rozar tan cerca de su rostro, Hoozuki sonrió con malicia,

_-No te emociones, no me gustas, eres bastante odioso el solo verte me irrita, serias el último hombre en quien me fijaría. _Murmuró orgulloso Hoozuki alejándose de él, caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento dejaba al sonrojado chino en una especie de shock.

-_Buenas noches_. Fue lo último que escuchó decir el chino a su amado mortal, luego escuchó la puerta cerrándose.

_-Mierda… me intimidó con eso… se suponía que yo debía intimidarlo, las cosas nunca salen como las planeas._ Murmuraba con molestia Hakutaku saliendo del shock de ese tan cercano encuentro, lloriqueaba por su maldita timidez, era lo que había arruinado su plan.

-_Tendré que usar el plan B._ Dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación, mientras parecía se alejaba del departamento iba sacando algo de su bolsillo, era una hermosa perla que miraba con tristeza. Pasó más de una hora y la ciudad ya parecía con menos movimiento.

_-Chino idiota… tenía que amargarme la noche, cuando pensé que me había sacado una molestia de encima aparece otra._ Refunfuñaba Hoozuki que no podía sacar de su mente al chino buscapleitos del pasillo, ya había terminado de comer y se disponía a sentarse a revisar su correo en su portátil, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

_-¿Alo?_ Respondió de mala gana Hoozuki que no reconocía ese número del que le llamaban.

_-Oye… ¿Puedes salir al pasillo?_ Se escuchaba tenuemente una vocecilla,

_-¿Quién es?_ Preguntó el hombre malhumorado sospechaba quien era pero no era posible.

_-Estoy fuera de tu departamento_. Le dijo con timidez Hakutaku a través del teléfono.

_-¿Eres un acosador o qué? Me asustas…_ Murmuró Hoozuki algo confundido y sorprendido.

_-Lamento lo de hace un momento._ Dijo en un susurro el chino, estaba arriesgando mucho con esa llamada, pues simplemente significaba que su amado le siguiera el juego o terminaría odiándolo.

_-Mi hermana no se fue por ti… sino por mí_… Dijo algo aliviado por lo menos no le había colgado, no todavía.

_-Bien… estás disculpado, y aléjate de mi departamento._ Habló Hoozuki fríamente al escuchar eso y se disponía a cortar la llamada.

-_Es que no tengo donde ir…_ Decía rápidamente Hakutaku antes de que colgara.

_-Ese no es mi problema._ Le escuchó decir el chino a su amado, pensar que su plan no resultaba se frustró mucho y la ansiedad se apoderó de él, sin notarlo comenzó a llorar.

_-¿Estas llorando?_ Cuestionó Hoozuki al escuchar una especie de leve llanto, sintió un pesar en su corazón que no entendía.

_-Tengo frio… y_ _hambre_… Murmuró Hakutaku que temblaba de frio, su estómago gruñía y para complicar más su vida, el amor de su vida no lo tomaba en serio, pues escuchó como se cortó la llamada abruptamente.

_-Me colgó_… Murmuraba con tristeza la bestia divina sentado fuera del departamento de su amado mortal, había vendido una de sus valiosas perlas para comprar un celular, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a la vida humana, le habían estafado dándolo poco dinero por única valiosa perla lo único que compró fue ese celular para llamarlo, no le había alcanzado para comida ni ropa.

_-¿Ahora qué hago?_ Sentado se encogía un poco el chino totalmente deprimido, veía tan cercano su fin, no podía obligar que Hoozuki lo amara, sabía que el amor no era un sentimiento que se fuerza solo nacía, tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta la abrirse.

_-Ey, tu…_ Le llamaba Hoozuki al chino que sintió su corazón removerse con fuerza, viendo a su hermoso humano acercarse a él, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, sonrió sinceramente con la mirada llorosa, aquel gesto que el frio humano también hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón algo que no podía explicarse, y algo que no había sentido antes.

-_toma… y aléjate de aquí._ Le dijo Hoozuki desviando la mirada del chino que lo miraba emocionado, entregándole un abrigo y una sopa de fideos caliente.

_-Gracias_… Susurró Hakutaku con una sonrisa por el detalle amable de su amado aceptando lo que le ofrecía.

_-Me quedaré aquí, si no te molesta_… las calles son más frías. Decía Hakutaku poniéndose el abrigo.

_-Ustedes son una familia extraña. _Me sentiría mal si dejo a alguien afuera. Pasa, pero donde intentes algo raro, te mato… Advertía serio Hoozuki ante la mirada de sorpresa de la bestia divina, sin planear eso había acertado a que le invitara a pasar, el primer paso estaba listo.

_-No haré nada extraño… lo prometo_. Dijo el chino levantándose caminaba detrás de ese hombre que esa noche lo tenía más enamorado.

_-¡Qué bien se siente aquí! Afuera el frio congela…_ Exclamaba más animado el chino sintiendo el calor del departamento, cuando sintió que Hoozuki se le acercaba.

-¿_Qué haces?_ Musitaba nervioso Hakutaku sintiendo como el japonés lo palpaba por todo el cuerpo.

-_Solo verifico que no seas peligroso, debo advertirte que no tengo nada de valor si pretendes robarme, no tendrás nada._ Respondió Hoozuki verificando que ese extraño no tuviera algún arma o algo por el estilo.

-_No soy ladrón…_ Dijo con una sonrisa Hakutaku, sintiendo la fría mirada del japonés sobre sí.

-_Come, después puedes darte un baño, no hueles muy bien_… Murmuró Hoozuki haciendo mala cara, a la bestia divina que avergonzado recién se daba cuenta que en su condición de humano no se había bañado

-_Si…_ Susurraba el chino con vergüenza, comía con rapidez su sopa de fideos antes que se enfriara y de inmediato se iría a bañar.

-_Debo trabajar, si necesitas algo me avisas… _Acertaba a decir el apuesto japonés sentándose en el sofá con su portátil, aun dentro de si no acertaba a deducir porque había aceptado al chino en su departamento, no entendía ese extraño sentir que lo removía internamente, estaba muy confundido pero sabía disimularlo.

-_Hoozuki-san…_ ¿_puedo decirle algo_? Dijo totalmente sumiso el chino desde dentro del baño.

-¿_Hoozukin-san? Dime_… Hablaba el otro levantándose del sofá.

-_No tengo ropa interior…_ dijo el chino que sin querer había mojado su ropa interior cuando se bañaba.

_-¿Ah_? Cuestionó entre enojado y confundido Hoozuki.

-_Me presta alguna_…? Decía tranquilamente el chino, el otro arqueó más la ceja.

_-No sé si pretendes_ _hacerte el inocente o eres un verdadero depravado_. Le decía Hoozuki con molestia sin saber las intenciones del chino.

-¿_Por qu_é? Cuestionó con recelo el chino, pues aunque conocía a los humanos, no sabía algunos pequeños detalles,

_-La ropa interior es personal, eso_ _no se presta…_ Le respondía conteniendo el enojo el japonés, pues sentía que el que estaba en su baño parecía sincero en su petición.

-_Lo siento_… Se escuchaba al nervioso Hakutaku en el baño.

-_Tsk_. _Tengo unos que no he usado, te prestaré algo_- dijo resignado Hoozuki alejándose de la puerta del baño,

_-Eso fue muy vergonzoso. Que idiota soy…_ Se decía a si mismo Hakutaku en el interior del baño, era difícil el ser humano, y habían muchas que no sabía. Pasaron unos poquísimos minutos cuando el japonés le pasaba algo de ropa limpia, debía agradecer que ambos tenían la misma contextura física, el chino la tomó, cuando un par de minutos después se veía a un chino caminar en ropa interior hacia el sofá.

_-Miré… me quedó bien… ¿Verdad? Somos de la misma talla_. Decía emocionado el chino mostrando su ropa interior, Hoozuki se sonrojó al verlo, sorprendido lo veía de pies a cabeza.

-_Eres un depravado, no quiero verte en calzoncillos_… Le gritaba Hoozuki empujándolo lo tiraba al piso con enojo.

_-El me amará… el me amará… _Susurraba Hakutaku con una sonrisa tirado en el piso después de ese golpe, escuchaba refunfuñar molesto a su Hoozuki, sabía que sería una relación complicada pero por él estaba dispuesto a todo, aun a los golpes.

**_gracias por leer... y si dejan su opinión se los agradeceré más... :* besos_**


End file.
